This application requests support for the improvement and enhancement of the animal resource program at the University of Washington. This program is centrally administered by the Department of Comparative Medicine, which is responsible for ensuring that laboratory animals are acquired, cared for, used, and accounted for in a manner that is humane, scientifically and medically sound, and in compliance with the spirit and letter of the law. The goal of the program continues to be AAALAC accreditation, not centralization per se, although there has been a trend toward increasing centralization, as 90% of the animals used are currently in facilities managed either by the Department or by the Regional Primate Research Center. The funding success of the University, which has consistently been near the top of all public and private institutions, mandates high quality, efficient, and continually evolving and innovative laboratory animal support. Funds are requested to facilitate continuation of the highly successful partnership established between the animal resource program and investigators in biological and medical sciences using laboratory animals in nearly 400 projects, accounting for over $95 million of research funds in FY 1988. This magnitude of in vivo-based research activity places physical and, ultimately, funding mechanisms. Accounted for in the proposal are (1) a specific improvement request, and (2) an explanation of the animal resource program currently in place. The specific improvement request emphasizes the needs that a highly successful research environment places on an animal resource program, and the plan and budget necessary to meet these needs. The animal resource program currently in place is described with emphasis on animal care and the personnel involved in supporting the program, administrative control needed to manage the program, and facilities and environment in place at the University.